Keeping an Eye on Two Guys
by Rinji-Mironerru
Summary: Rush and David have been friends for quite some time now and their relationship has just taken a whole new level one festive night. Irina can't seem to keep her brother to herself. RushxDavid yaoi. Contains small pieces of spoilers.


Keeping an Eye on Two Guys

Disclaimer!!!:I don't own any of the characters, for they all belong to square enix. May contain small bits of spoilers, but then again there wouldn't be a reason to read this if you don't know who these people are, huh? :3 For the fanfiction's purpose, the game may not be in chronological order~ There's no incest! So have a sense of humor you pile of rocks!

"Rush! Rush!," yelled out a voice. Her staff clanked periodically as she ran towards Rush whom had been speaking with David. Her almond hair fell with her head as she bowed in respect to Lord David. Rush pulled away from the conversation and transitioned onto greeting his little sister ,"What is it Irina?"

The girl hesitated as she caught a glimpse of the Lord staring nonchalantly out towards the proud town he ruled.

"Hey, Irina?"

Her eyes locked with Rush immediately," Uh, yeah! I-I mean you promised to help me find some materials in the Gaslin caves right?" By the time she had finished, she noticed Rush's head turned to face a smiling David. His expression reciprocated and then died as he turned back, rubbing the back of his head as if trying to solve an annoying problem.

"About that Irina...Do you think we can go some other time? I've got some plans today."

She bit her lip as assumption after assumption clouded her head," Yeah, uh-okay." She gripped her scepter and walked away sullen.

"Rush, you should go talk to her. I think she really misses you." David sat on the window sill and convinced Rush.

"Yeah, you're right Dave. I shouldn't have just brushed her off like that. Thanks." Rush left the room leaving David to himself. The marquis was not only staring outside but also making mental notes for his self-proclaimed date with Rush.

_"I don't have to openly admit it a date, he'll just think we're two guys hanging out, right?"_

David smiled smugly and saw his object of interesting jogging to Irina.

_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Irina! Wait up a sec." Rush slowed down to a stop as she turned around.

"Does this mean we'll be hanging out in the caves?" She smiled excitedly.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"It is!" she exclaimed skipping in joy and clinging onto her brother's hand.

_"Nice try 'Dave' but Rush is mine!!!"_

_Rush thought to himself," What a weird place for a girl to pick. I was expecting something cleaner like Dillmoor or someplace in this town. My sister is such a weird one." _

She dragged him pass the town guards and halted as Emmy approached.

"Hey Rush, and Irina." She said it flatly but friendly.

"Hey Emmy," Rush smiled before standing upright.

_Irina felt anger welling up inside her," It's competitor number 2! Evil Master Minding older Youth or a.k.a E.M.M.Y my enemy." Within her thoughts she scanned over Emmy's battle hardened body. "Her abs are little pressed against her tight jacket and that skirt is so slutty! Knee skirts are the way to go. In spite of that, her breasts are still larger than mine! She's got muscles, boobs, and a slutty look. I must train more before I encounter this boss." _

Irina then spoke with a polite front," Hello Emmy. I'm sorry, but Rush and I have to go see mom and dad." She laughed at the end to convince the swordswoman of her pure intentions.

Rush frowned," I thought you said we were going to the Gaslin Caves?"

"Gaslin Caves!? You know that place is dangerous. Allow me to join you two on your endeavor! I will protect you so long as my name is Emma Honeywell," and then she muttered under breath," the second."

As she unsheathed her threatening-looking sword i was too late for Irina to reject her.

"What are you guys waiting for? We've gotta train!" Emmy pivoted around and initiated a march.

"Um, didn't you just come back from the Ruins of Robelia Castle Emmy?" Rush was worried of her overworking herself.

"Yes, everything there was small fry- hardly worth the challenge."

Irina became increasingly terrified of the crazy warrior and made a change of plans," How about we just walk around town and stock up on our er battle supplies?"

Emmy turned around and was equally overjoyed," A good idea! Never get into a battle unprepared!" Her enthusiasm about battle seemed to die after a couple of minutes of walking.

"What do you think guys? I sort of like this ear ring and ring. The shopkeeper said he'd even pierce it for free!"

Irina grew sour inside,"Pierce what!?"

_"How dare anyone try to violate my brother's perfectly pure body!"_

"I sort of like this one, Rush." Emmy picked up a circular ring with metallic flames encircling it," or maybe this one with swords." Rush became equally hypnotized and wandered towards her to compliment it.

"You should get it Emmy. Ah, what about you Irina? Are you gonna get anything?"

"No way. I don't want to get piercings because I _know_ mom and dad wouldn't allow it, so you probably shouldn't get any either Rush." By the time she finished her monologue Rush was already walking towards the back of the shop, she chased after her but was stopped by a large yama.

"Sorry lady, only customers allowed."

She grew indignant," I am a customer can't you see!?"

"You gonna get a pierce? If not then you gotta wait outside lady."

_"Anything for my brother..Wait for me Rush! I'll save you!"_

"Fine! I want this one!" She hastily picked up a symbol representing a bunny and produced it in front of the yama's face.

"Alright, that's gonna be one thousand gold."

Irina dug into her satchel and found nothing but dead herbs and a half eaten burger.

"Um can I pay you later?"

"Look, either cash or get out."

"But, but!" Irina stood in the front with the shopkeeper arguing while Emmy and Rush received their piercings.

"Hey Rush, this is almost as thrilling as battle. Every time I get one it's so addicting that I wanna get more! It's even more exciting since it's in the dark, right?"

A voice interjected," where do you want this ma'am?"

"Belly button please sir," Emmy readjusted herself on the table as if she was taking a nap.

Rush was glad that it was dark, for he would die of embarrassment if anyone saw his ring.

"What'd you get Rush? The one I picked is like a key chain so it hangs off my body on a chain. There's a two cute swords dangling too!"

"Uhh.."The voice died within the darkness as Rush felt a gloved hand removing his clothing.

"Eh, um I-I change my mind. Can I get it on my ear instead? Hey! Hello?" The figure seemed to be deaf. A cold hard needle slid across his abdomen, poking gently at times. Rush became paralyzed with the thought of a needle plunging through his skin if he fidgeted even more.

Emmy's voice seemed to die down as Rush's breaths became choppy. A soft voice with a slight hint of a British accent whispered into his ear," Stay still, sir. I wouldn't want accidents to occur." Rush bit his lip as the gloved hand pressed against his hard nipples and pinching them. Almost as soon as the pleasure begun a sharp pain rushed through him as his nipple was penetrated by the thin needle. Rush choked on air from the unanticipated piercing, but as soon as he could process things one more he felt a warm tongue caressing it in apology.

"All done! Hey Rush I'm gonna go check on your sister. Make sure you come out immediately, okay?" Emmy's boots padded on the ground as her chain jingles in rhythm.

A cold metallic feeling stung his softened nipple and then it stayed there until the chill was neutralized by his body temperature. The presence of the other became in-existent, but Rush couldn't see anything. He knew he was sweating and discovered that he had been sexually stimulated by the weird technique of the piercer. He walked out unsteadily to find that Emmy and Irina gone. Rush looked towards Athlum's castle and then remembered that he and David were supposed to meet at the pub right around now.

Rush fingered his new piercing, gasping from the jolt of pain but then remembering what happened. He blushed while walking hastily towards the pub.

_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Emmy! I can't believe you dragged me here. You know I can't resist the desserts the royal chefs make." Irina complained as she scarfed down another pastry. Her clothes were covered in all types of sugar and creams. Emmy sat next to her in the same fashion, they sat as comfortably as possible.

"I know, but if we didn't come now then we would've missed them before everyone else got to them."

Irina nodded as she munched on a doughnut. The familiar qsiti and yama appeared in the hallway, walking towards them.

"I'm quite famished, aren't you Blocter? I do hope Lord David won't be gone too long."

"I'm frigging hungry too Pagus. You know David- you can always count on him!" Blocter's expressin froze as he was exposed to the horrible truth that the desserts were a mess and half eaten or spoiled.

He choked on his saliva.

Pagus's ears did a three sixty," What happened!? Were we robbed!?"

Emmy and Irina were hiding underneath the table, holding in their bits food.

"Quick Blocter, go send awareness to the guards!"

"When I find those thieves I'm gonna beat the living shit out of them and then make them treat me to dinner."

Pagus pulled out his hand and bounced it against his palm a few times," Count me in on that as well."

Irina coughed from underneath the table, alerting the two generals.

"Pagu-"

"Shh, there's something underneath the table."

Pagus made hand motions to symbolize Blocter throwing the table over. Blocter shrugged and trudged over to the table. He turned around then looked at Pagus for further instructions. Pagus waved his arms furiously but the fat yama looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh, for christ's sake." Pagus waved his wand around before a giant glacier spiked upwards, destroying the table and producing two fiends. The two girls screamed as they yelled, losing what food they had concealed.

"They're attacking us! Quick!" Blocter pulled out his axe and threw it viciously at Irina. She dodged it and then fell on top of him as Emmy crashed down on the yama.

"Wait a second Blocter. Those aren't fiends- Why, it's and Emmy!"

* * *

As he walked in, he scanned the room for his friend.

The bartender greeted him as usual. An ungloved hand waved him over. He was astonished to find David looking dashing. He spiked his hair, wore a sleek black long sleeve shirt with a pair of matching black jeans. His eye patch still remained on his neck,however.

"Rush, it's great to see you."

He seemed incredibly under dressed. Rush wore his dirty battle clothes with the tackie uneven dusty leather coat and a tacky laced purple over shirt. He sat down and then sighed from exhaustion of the day's event's. Rush removed the long leather jacket to seem a bit more appealing and set it on the back of his chair.

"So, what's on your mind Rush?"

"Nothing, how about we get some drinks Dave. I could really use that right now."

The passing waiter approached and offered a courtesy sample which each took.

"You know, with Irina back and all is good but the Conqueror's still out there. I'm not sure if we're ready for him,yet."

David sat calmly and smiled as Rush went on about the conqueror and how they should plan on destroying him.

"Sounds like a solid idea, Rush. Would you care to go outside? It's getting a little stuffy and loud in here."

Rush gulped down the rest of his glass and then followed David out. They walked along the streets of virtus parish as the night settled in. As usual, the town square was bustling with people, performers and stalls.

"Hey Dave, I don't really feel too good. Do you mind if I just lay down somewhere," his head made itself comfortable on David's shoulder and he muttered," this is fine too..."

David brought Rush to a bench making a mental note that someone had dropped their belt here. Rush's head fell backwards and faced the sky with closed eyes. His fame was dimly glowing from the festive lights. David would rather watch Rush than the people bustling around.

_"You know, you're really...something Rush. Eh? What's this?" _

David noticed something poking out of Rush's chest slightly. He went to smooth his shirt before Rush jolted upright.

"Excuse me, Rush I didn't mean to disturb you at all." he spoke with all sincerity. When David went to look Rush in the eyes, he noticed that his face was flushed and his eyes retained all of the luminescent lights within their dark pupils. Rush's mouth hung open as he pulled David into an instinctive kiss. The warmth of his mouth was alluring and David almost lost himself in this moment. He realized that they were in public and gripped Rush's arm, leading him towards the castle. The palace was empty, for everyone was either at the fair or part of the fair.

Rush trotted behind him lazily, yearning to push him against a wall and ravish David's sweet scented body. The marquis wanted nothing more than to taste every inch of his friend's pheromone drenched body. They couldn't make it to David's room and so they used one of the guest rooms. Rush rushed David to the bed and lifted his black shirt so his head could enter. David hugged the bulge underneath his shirt as a blush crept past his tanned skin.

David grabbed Rush firmly, letting him know that he wanted to take control. Rush pulled out from underneath David's shir and licked his cheek. David was at his limit now. He pressed Rush against the bed, stripping him of his white undershirt and leather pants,overjoyed to see the piercing that he had given Rush come out so beautifully. It was a chain like Emmy's but instead it resembled a 2D version of Gae Bolg. He tugged on the chain lightly, watching as Rush's muscles flexed and re flexed from the pleasure. David distracted him with another kiss as his hands slid down underneath the encumbering article of clothing.

"Mmmn, Dave...Wait."

David halted for a moment, paying attention to him as best as he could.

"Get off a bit" Rush's voice was soft and seemed weary. He slid closely towards David's arousal and nuzzled it with his nose before unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down. Rush pried the boxers off of David and ran the end of his tongue along the shaft.

"Rush, you don't have to-" David's voice was muffled as he bit onto his lip. Rush rocked his neck to a steady beat before pulling out with a smack on his lips. He stroked himself as his tongue licked the tip of David's manhood.

"Rush, I'm getting close..."

"Mmm, me too."

"Let's do it together." David helped Rush sit on his lap. Rush wrapped his legs around David's waist as he hugged him tightly. David stroke the both of them, using one hand to explore Rush's torso and the other to pleasure them both. They grinded into each other to increase the hot friction, before all control was lost and ribbons of hot spilled in all directions. Rush's face was stained red as he swung his head backwards beads of sweat went flying. David gasped out in excitement, placing his mouth over Rush's nape. He bit down roughly before planting tender kisses. Rush fell backwards onto the bed once David let go.

He fell down next to his companion and wrapped his arm around him. Rush's exhausted and flustered expression lingered on in his sleep. He covered their bare bodies with the dirtied blanket.

_^_^_^_^

_**A/N: I'm actually anticipating another chapter of this! If you guys have other pairing ideas then please feel free to pm me! I hope it wasn't too dirty, so R&R :D Spread the rushxdavid love! **_


End file.
